No Matter What
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Jonouchi Katsuya takes a trip back to his old hometown for his high school reunion to get away from his boss and the stressful life as a best-selling author. He hopes this vacation will be more interesting than his everyday life in America.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've actually started a new story. I don't know how I came up with this, but somehow all these ideas came flying at me.**

**I hope you enjoy this.  
><strong>

**Much thanks to Alyssa (RandomDreamsxx) for grammar and spelling changes.**

* * *

><p>Time was running out. I had to have my final copy in before the deadline which was noon today, or my manager was going to be on my ass. Hell, he already was...it 's hard enough trying to make the deadline period without him spitting out insults every five seconds, let alone having only a few hours to get it done.<p>

Being an author was hard, but being a best-selling author was even harder. All of my fans are waiting for my new novel to come out. I cant just let them down, that's the last thing I want to do.

I took a deep breath. This is way too much stress. I took a camel crush and lit it, inhaling the smoke to calm my nerves. I need a break.

"**Katsuya!**" I jumped at my manager's loud tone. "What are you doing! Do you want to lose money? If we don't reach the deadline this is on **my**head!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh of irritation. Sometimes I wish Kane would actually say something positive...it could end up making me work faster.

"I'll get it done."

"Then put out that cigarette and get to work!" He stormed off.

I thought being an author would be fun, but this is complete bullshit. I'm not saying I hate writing, but what you have to do in order to get it published gives you nothing but a migraine. On top of that, try having a complete asshole for a manager. But I wouldn't quit for anything. Being a writer was my dream after high school. It may have taken me quite a while to get my lazy ass to college, but it paid off in the end.

This is my life now. After high school, the gang split up and we all went our separate ways. Anzu went to be a successful dancer, Honda wanted to do something to show his muscles, I have no idea where Yuugi ended up...and I ended up moving to America.

At first, it was hard seeing all my friends going off to live their dreams. That's when I decided I needed to find something I was good at and save up and go to college.

If it wasn't for Kane, I don't think I would be where I am today. When I first came to America 4 years ago, we met up at a bar. He offered to buy me a drink and since I spent most of my money on an apartment, I didn't have much to spend. We talked about our past; old friends, past schools and hometowns, and when I mentioned I wanted to be an author, he said he could get me a job. Apparently he was a publisher and could pull a few strings. The best part was he was nice back then.

**-Later that Night-  
>6:55pm<strong>

"Good job, Katsuya!" Kane patted me on the back. He managed to call his boss and get the deadline extended until 8pm. How he did that, I don't want to know.

I felt like complete shit and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Let's celebrate with a few drinks! I'll call the rest of the company and we can all go out!"

Kane walked out into the hallway to go find the rest of the workers. Asshole...he didn't even ask if I wanted to celebrate. He always does that; never thinks what the other person wants to do. He just assumes since he wants to do something the other person wants to do it too.

Oh well, a drink or two couldn't hurt.

**-The next morning-**

Where the hell am I? Waking up in an unfamiliar bed and room were not my plans for today. The last thing I remember was getting drunk off my ass. Everything else was a complete blur.

I turned onto my back, and placed my arms behind my head. The novel is finally finished. My fans will be proud. That thought made me smile with satisfaction.

"Hey, you're awake!" Kane greeted me with a tray of pancakes and milk. "You passed out at the bar last night! I decided to bring you home. I was afraid I killed you." He giggled a little as he set the tray down in front of me.

Alcohol could never kill me. I was beyond a light weight. It takes me at least 5 shots to get buzzed.

"If you keep overworking me, you will. Bastard." I murmured before taking a sip of my milk. I melted after tasting the pancakes. Kane always bragged about being a good cook.

"I hope you don't fill yourself up right away because I have an omelet waiting for you too!" I blushed at the thought of my manager cooking for me and sleeping in his—

I threw the tray onto the floor, spilling the pancakes and milk and ran after him. "Hey!"

Kane turned around with a confused expression. "We didn't…do anything last night, did we…?" His brown eyes went big, like he was surprised that the thought even crossed my mind. I could feel my own cheeks heating up.

A smug smirk made itself visible on his face. "Even if we did, what does it mean to you?" I wanted to punch that stupid asshole of an expression right off his face.

"Will you just answer the question?" I looked away, trying to hide my pink face.

Kane used the spatula to put the cooking omelet to a plate. "Do you think I would be _that _much of an ass to take you while you're out cold?"

I didn't even think of it that way. "Whatever." I turned to go pick up the mess I made. He was my manager, but when we wanted to be, we could be good friends. I should know Kane wasn't that much of a cold bastard to do anything perverted to me while I was sleeping.

I felt a presence behind me and almost jumped out of my skin when Kane bent down and kissed my neck. Pushing him away was the only thing that ran through my head.

"What are you doing?" I stood up and accidently backed into a wall. Bad idea, Jou.

He walked toward me and grabbed my wrists. "Do you know how badly I want you?" He whispered in my ear. I felt the the hot breath against my skin and I didn't know if I wanted him to press against me or move away.

While he still held my wrists he started sucking on my neck and used his teeth every few seconds. My breathing became heavier and my heart was pounding. Was he fucking serious! This was wrong!

"Kane…stop." Even though I said that, my body didn't want him to.

His hands released my wrists and one trailed under my shirt which caused me to gasp. The other one made its way behind my head and before I could resist anymore, his lips crushed against mine. My hands came up and pushed his chest, causing him to fall down.

"What the **fuck **are you doing!" This was definitely a dream, right?

He stood up. "Katsuya, I'm so sorry. I'm not thinking straight. It's just that, well, you asked me if anything happened, I thought you wanted this…"

I didn't know what to say. My fucking boss just made a move on me! No wait, let me try that again: My fucking boss tried to **fuck**me!

"I-I need to go." The words were fast. I picked up my briefcase and coat.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I think you've done enough already." With that said I opened the door and slammed it behind me, running away as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>A hot bath was what I needed.<p>

"Ahh." The hot water felt good on my body. It felt like all the knots in my back were loosening up and fading away.

I shut my eyes to enjoy the hot water but ended up having a war with my mind.

My manager is a conceited bastard who thinks I **want**him!

_But maybe you do want him, or just a good fuck. You haven't been with anyone ever._

Kane is the last person I would ever be with. He can go after someone else.

_But if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have the future you have now._

Fuck. That voice was right.

_Kane wants you._

No he doesn't.

_He does and you owe him, even if it means sleeping with him._

Fuck.

By the time I decided to get out of the tub, the water was already cold.

After drying off and getting dressed, I looked at my clock which said it was a little after one. Maybe it would be a good idea to get the mail.

It was still a little chilly so I threw on my coat, grabbed my keys and started walking towards the post office.

Bills, more bills, and more bills, and- a post card caught my attention. It was an invitation to my high school reunion.

I don't understand how my old high school got my address, but what really bugged me was these old teachers really thought that 26 year olds want to go back to see their old classmates.

High school reunions were stupid. I for sure, didn't want to go.

* * *

><p>I decided to play sick. Childish, I know, but I could <strong>not <strong>face Kane right now. It's not everyday where your boss makes a move, and even if I went into work today, it was just to talk about my next novel. We could do that anytime, right?

My cell phone starting ringing and I didn't want to answer it. This is why voicemail is amazing, or not…

"_Katsuya, it's Kane. This is not a day to be sick. Only because you finished your novel, doesn't mean you can slack off. Because you didn't answer, I'm going to have to come over and check on you. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. I'll bring you some soup._"

Shit. What the fuck am I going to do? Even if I call him back, his mind is set.

_You owe him._

Shut up, voice!

Maybe if I have a few drinks I could open up to him a little more.

_And sleep with him_.

If Kane wanted to fuck me, fine. It's better to do something right away and get it over with.

By the time I finished my 6th can of beer, the door bell rang.

"Hey." I gave Kane the sexiest smile I could manage and invited him in. He looked confused. What a dumb fuck.

"I understand that you are feeling under the weather, but does that mean you have to drink? It seems like that would make your condition worse." Kane walked into my kitchen as if this wasn't his first time here. It only took him a few seconds to find a pot, spoon and bowl.

"I only had six cans. It's not like I'm dead ass drunk." He didn't respond.

I was a little angry that he wasn't paying any attention to me since he was all over me the morning before.

_You're horny too._

Why is that voice always right?

I walked over to Kane and shut off the stove.

He turned to look at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't want soup," I whispered. He looked into my eyes with a scrunched up face. Was he trying to read me or something?

"What do you want?" Oblivious to what my body needed.

I took his hand and moved it toward my growing erection. "You."

His eyes widened in surprised, but he didn't move away. I took this chance to smash my lips against his, and wasted no time to enter my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like coffee. I wasn't surprised.

With no warning, I rubbed my body against his. Our erections touched and I had to remove the material in my way.

My hands trailed down his body until I reached the zipper of his pants. Unzipping them, I realized I was kneeling in front of him. I released him from his boxers, and looked shocked for a little. I had no fucking idea he was this big.

A part of me decided to tease him a little. Instead of going straight for his dick, I left tiny open kisses on the inside of his thighs.

"Kat-su…don..'t te-ase me like…tha-!" I decided I tortured him long enough. I licked the head as my hand started pumping him. Kane made little erotic sounds that I could hardly stand.

I wondered how loud he could be. I guess I would find out soon. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, bobbing my head while I pumped what I couldn't take into my mouth.

"I'm…close!" I sped up my pumping until he screamed my name and exploded into my mouth. I licked my lips and stood up to kiss him so he could taste himself. My tongue broke through his lips. I hope he thought he tasted as good as I did.

Kane started pushing me…somewhere…until I lost balance and we fell on my living room floor, him on top of me. Damn beer.

"I think it's my turn." That stupid smirk again!

He quickly unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it across the room. Next, he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. My face started heating up; this was getting a little too embarrassing for me, but I turned my face so he wouldn't notice.

I gasped as he touched my throbbing erection through my boxers. He rubbed me until I wriggled under his touched.

"You either take my fucking boxers off now or I'll do it myself, asshole." He giggled a little but hooked his thumbs through the top of them and slid them off me.

I still couldn't believe I was naked in front of my manager. I definitely didn't drink enough for this.

He held out two fingers and I looked at him with a confused expression. What the fuck did he want me to do? "Suck." My face scrunched up, but I obliged. Did he like having his fingers sucked or something? My tongue made sure to coat them well.

Kane removed his fingers from my mouth and lightly trailed the tips down my chest and across my thighs. He picked my legs up and put them around his waist.

I shot up when he entered one finger into me.

"What the fuck!"

"Just relax. This will make it hurt less." I felt powerless, but decided to listen to him anyway.

He fucked me with his finger for a while and then added the second one. There was a little pain from being stretched along with a little bit of pleasure.

I was growing accustomed to the feeling of his fingers inside me and groaned at the loss when he took them out.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear. "I'll give you something better." He trailed kisses down my body, torturing me. I just wanted him to thrust into me already! Was that too much to want?

Kane positioned the head of his dick at my entrance and began entering me. It hurt. More than I thought it would. He also said it would hurt less. What a stupid ass liar!

"Just let me know when you want me to continue," he said after being buried deep inside me.

"Al-alright, go…" I said after a while.

He started thrusting harder each time. The pleasure was good, too good.

"Har-der…fas-ter!"

Kane listened. I couldn't believe that sex felt so good.

I don't know what the fuck he did, but he hit some spot inside me that made me scream with pleasure. I saw the evil smirk through half lidded eyes and he repeatedly hit that spot. I didn't care; the pleasure was so good.

I was almost there. I was going to come soon. Kane seemed to notice and grabbed my erection, pumping it along with the rhythm of his thrusts. Our hips moved together and I released all over his chest. He came after me, filling me.

Was sex really supposed to feel _that_good? I wanted to go another round, but was too exhausted. My eyes shut against their will and I fell into a deep sleep.

**-That Evening-**

I was in my bed, naked. Huh? The last thing I remember was that message from Kane and I decided to have a few beers. I don't understand why I couldn't remember anything. I didn't have enough beers for memory loss.

Sitting up was a bad idea; a sharp pain ran up my spine. What the fuck?

I felt groggy and wanted to go back to sleep. The taste in my mouth tasted weird and I wanted to brush my teeth.

I heard the tv on in my living room and stopped when I saw Kane sitting on the couch. Why was he sitting in **my** living room in the **dark **acting like he **always**did this? Fuck him.

"I thought you'd be sleeping until tomorrow…" He didn't even bother looking at me.

"What the fuck happened?" This time he looks up at me.

"You don't remember? That's a shame."

"Answer my question."

_You know what happened._

"You came on to me. I only gave you what you wanted." I sat next to him.

"We fucked?"

"Well I'd like to think of it as making love, but either way you put it, yeah, we did fuck." He started playing with my hair.

My head hurt too much to deal with his shit.

I can't stay here. I need to get a way for a while.

That's when the school reunion didn't sound too bad. I'll let him know tomorrow. Tonight I didn't want to deal with anything.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT! You have a career! You can't just go to Japan for 6 weeks, you have a responsibility!<strong>" Is it just me or does Kane seem a little pissed off? I was sure he'd be a little more understanding after he got rid of all that pent up "stress."

"Listen, I'll continue to work on my next novel while I'm there. I can even fax what I have to you." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You even have my cell number; we can chat about it too."

He gave me a death glare but seemed to be considering what had just been said.

That's right. Just remember what I did for you the night before. Even though I was a virgin, I never really cared who I'd give myself up to. It was never a big deal to me.

"Please, Kane." I grabbed his hands and held them while giving him the biggest smile I could. "You won't regret it if you say yes." Give in, you fucker.

"Fine, but remember, if you screw up, it will be more than just money loss…this is a big deal, Katsuya."

"I know, I know. Thank you so much!" I grabbed my things and exited the building to go pack. I could get a ticket tonight and be on a plane by tomorrow evening.

Going back to my hometown for six weeks seems like a dream. The thought of going back never occurred to me until yesterday's "incident."

I was running around my house trying to figure out what to pack and what to keep here. There were too many clothing choices and the clock seemed to be ticking faster every three seconds.

Letting out a deep breath, I sat on my couch. It was surprising how exciting this was to me. I get to go back and go to my favorite restaurant, eat my favorite foods again, and hopefully get the gang back together. Maybe I should thank Kane for this.

"You have everything you need, right? Especially your laptop, you're going to need that if-"

"Kane," I cut him off. "take a breather. Everything I'm going to need is right here. Don't worry so much!" We gave each other heart warming smiles.

As much as Kane got on my nerves, I was going to miss him. He was my only friend here.

"Good bye, Jonouchi Katsuya" Kane offered me his hand.

"It's more like, see you in six weeks. buddy." When I reached for his hand, he grabbed mine and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

Thank the gods for this invitation. I don't think I could deal with his shit for much longer.

Interesting things better happen during these six weeks, something not as crazy as fucking your boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Much thanks to RandomDreamsxx for beta reading and the dream sequence**

**Thanks for the reviews; they made me smile. Reviews are what keep me writing!**

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**-On the Plane-**

**8:15pm**

Since there was no texting allowed on the plane, I decided to swipe my credit card to use the phone they had on the seats. Kane probably would have had a heart attack if I didn't call him during the flight.

"I hope you're doing well."Kane was so annoying. It seemed an hour after departing on the plane was like a month to him. What an idiot. "Maybe you should try writing a littlefor your next novel?"Not even being on the other side of the world could keep me away from him.

_He does have a point._

My brain was too worn out to actually think of anything to write. My eyes were becoming heavy. Sleep was the first thing on my mind.

"It's boring just sitting here looking out the window. Maybe I will start working on my next story…" Of course the last part was a lie. I just wanted him off my back. Plus, the rules were no technology, including laptops, on during the plane. What a stupid idiot

"Okay. Remember, no slacking off. Call me when you land."

Idiot. Japan is 13 hours ahead of America. He'll probably still be sleeping by the time I land.

Besides, I'll call him when I want.

"Sure," I said.

Even though I had a good income, I didn't want to waste money talking to my stupid boss. These phone calls were expensive.

I asked the attendant for a bottle of water. She nodded her head and winked at me. I wasn't interested in a plane attendant at all.

_What do people see in you anyway?_

I was pale and scrawny, my golden hair is longer than it used to be and now I have it in a tiny ponytail. The glasses I wore occasionally made me look smarter than I actually was. My daily outfits, when I wasn't going into the office, were faded blue jeans with a black belt and a regular t-shirt, usually black.

I really have changed since high school. I giggled at the amusing thought of walking into the school and no one noticing who I was except for the old gang

A cigarette would be nice right now. I contemplated lighting one up anyway. Screw the plane's rules…I should have smoked one _before _getting on the plane, and where the hell was my water?

As if the flight attendant read my mind, "Here you go sir." Her smile was angelic. Any **normal **guy would try getting their hands up that skirt.

"Thanks." Showing no interest, I twisted the top and took a long gulp.

She was still there; what the fuck?

Putting the top back on my water bottle, I turned my head to face her. "Yes?"

"Uhm…you wouldn't happen to be Jono Katsuya?" I didn't know how to answer so an awkward silence settled between us. "I'm sorry, it's just…you look just like him from the photograph in the back of his books."

I smiled. This could bring in business. I gave her the sexiest and most heartwarming smile I could manage. "Katsuya at your service!"

Her eyes lit up. "Would you mind signing my book?"

I played with my tiny ponytail, shutting my eyes and gave another smile. "Of course not!"

After signing Samantha's book, (I found out her name when asking who I should make it out to) and I slumped into my seat.

Being famous had its ups and downs.

_You like the fame._

I know I do, but having people come up to you randomly is just a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>Finally! Hello Domino! I turned my cell phone on. It was just after 9am. Kane would be awake right now. I had two choices; talk to Kane, or go take my luggage to the hotel. The second one sounded better. Kane could wait. I wasn't his fucking child.<p>

My heart was racing and I didn't know why. It wasn't like I was going to see familiar faces in the hotel. Maybe it was because I was _home_**. **Things shouldn't have ended up the way they did. The group should have stayed together.

If we never split up, I probably never would have gone to America.

_If you never went to America, there's a chance you never would have lived your dream._

True.

My stomach growled and my eyes were heavy. I had three choices now; sleep, go out for food, or call Kane.

Kane could wait another few hours…or days. If he really needed me, he'd call.

My stomach won the war.

Hopefully my favorite pizza place was still here. The gang used to go there all the time after school. Honda and I would see who could shove the most pizza in our mouths first then we all played in the arcade until closing…although I gave my teachers a different excuse when they would ask me for my missing assignments.

A smile made its way onto my face after seeing the pizza place still there across the street. It looked the same. There was no arcade anymore; instead the machines were replaced by more chairs and tables.

Whatever. It's not like I was planning on spending my time playing games anyway.

"How many times do we have to tell you to leave?"

I looked up from my glass of iced tea to find two men dressed slightly better than the rest of the staff pulling a scrawny brunette by the arm from the direction of the bathrooms…the one holding the girl looked slightly familiar.

_They must be the managers._

"I wasn't doin' nuttin' wrong! I'm a professional dancer, 'ya hear?" shouted the brunette, struggling to free herself from the man's grasp.

"I'm sure you weren't Ms. Mazaki" said the second manager calmly as he guided the girl over to the doors and tried to nudged her out but she was resisting.

_You know her._

No I don't. I don't know anyone as skanky as she is.

_Go look._

To prove that voice wrong, I watched her as she struggled to stay inside. Her hair was dingy and looked like straw. Her eyes were sunken into her bony pale face.

Anzu?

Wow, she let herself go.

_Go talk to her._

Will you shut the fuck up?

They succeeded in throwing her out and she walked away.

I threw a couple of bills on the table and ran out to catch up with her.

I followed her through a crowd, shoving my way through to get to her. "Anzu!"

She turned around and gave me a blank stare. "Do I know you?" Her voice was worn out and raspy.

_Wow does she really not remember me? What a bitch. I don't look that different; My hair is longer than what it used to be…I'm not even wearing my glasses right now. It's not like I looked like complete shit like she did._

"It's Jou?"

She stared me down and after a while her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh, Jou! I didn't recognize you at first! How is everything? How's your life?'

"Uhm…alright. I'm an American author. How about you? How's the dancing?"

"Oh well…I'm getting by. Keith is my best tipper."

_She became a fucking stripper._

I couldn't believe it.

_Well, she is._

"What brings you back into town all the way from America?"

"Uhm well…" I started to speak, but was interrupted by my stomach…seeing as I ran out before the slow assholes brought out my food I didn't get a chance to eat since the free peanuts they gave us on the plane.

Anzu giggled. "You know Jou, I can welcome you back to the city."

She walked closer to me and put her hands on my arms, pressing her body against mine. She tilted her leg so that her thigh pushed against my upper inner thigh. She took a deep breath so I could feel her breasts..._fake_ against my ribcage.

"It's only 20 dollars for a blowjob Jou…" She whispered slowly in my ear, her hot breath trailing down my neck.

_What the hell? I outghta slap this ho._

I stepped back and shoved her off of me. "Uh Anzu…the last thing I wanna do is do anything like _that_ with you…"

_Rejected with a capital R._

She sighed with frustration. "Am I not good enough for you!" I felt her hand collide with my cheek and the next thing I noticed was a burning pain.

_Not even close. _

"Uhm..no, I can just never think of us doing **anything.**"

"Some friend you are," she spat and stormed off.

_This bitch has some anger issues._

I regret running after Anzu; nothing good came out of it. I should have stayed and waited for my food. Then again, how was I supposed to know she turned into some bitch?

Hopefully the rest of the gang wasn't as bad as she was.

I laughed for even thinking that. Yuugi would never sell himself. That guy was too sweet to become a dick. He probably has a job somewhere helping out kids or something.

Honda probably let his muscles be his brains and beat the shit out of anyone who looked at him wrong, but that's something I could expect from him.

Maybe I should just go back to the hotel and get some rest.

_Or a shower._

I needed to sleep this off.

_Or something that will help get your mind off of your frustration._

My high school reunion was tomorrow evening. I had to make sure I was rested up.

My voice won the war and I ended up getting a shower before coming up with ideas for my next novel. I wanted the disgusting touch of Anzu off me. I felt like I was going to scrub my skin off because of how hard I was scrubbing.

When I actually got to lay down with my laptop, my phone rang. Dammit!

"Konichiwa." I thought I'd greet Kane in Japanese just to be a dick.

"Uhm…sorry I-"

"It's me, asshole."

"Is that anyway to speak to your boss?" He sounded irritated.

"Well I was going to start typing ideas I have, but you wanted to call so…"

"Good! Remember, no slacking off." His irritated tone disappeared into excitement.

"Yeah, yeah."

We hung up and I shut my laptop. All the ideas I had left my mind since I didn't get them down on time.

That's why you let me call **you**. My manager was a piece of shit.

_He got you where you are today._

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p><em>I was running through the Kuriboh Enterprise building, trying to escape the monster chasing me. I didn't know who or what it was; it was too dark to notice.<em>

_I could feel it gaining speed and the only place I could think of hiding was in my office. I reached for my office door, but then felt cold metal wrap around my ankle. _

_The light shinning from my office door window revealed that the cold metal- I was handcuffed but I don't know to what._

_The chain started to tug at my leg and I started getting pulled into darkness. I tried fighting it but the cuff was too tight. _**IWAS T R A P P E D. **

_I started to fall and tried digging my nails into the sides around me-it felt like tiled floor. _

_I landed with a hard thud. There was a single light hanging above me. I looked around and I was cuffed to the side of a desk. _

_**Kane's desk.**_

_Kane walked over to me from the darkness with an envelope opener. He climbed on top of me and straddled me, taking my wrists and putting them above my head and pinning them down with one hand._

_I tried fighting against him but he was too strong. My body became paralyzed. He took the envelope opener with his free hand and used it to rip the buttons down my shirt, one by one, revealing my bare chest…he was smiling that smug grin of his. _

_He lightly brushed the blade down my chest until he started to draw blood. _

_I tried screaming for help but my throat was too dry. _

_He laughed menacingly at my attempt to cry out. He threw the envelope cutter on to the floor, leaned his body closer to mine and shoved his fingers into my mouth._

"_Suck."_

* * *

><p>I shot up, gasping, ripping my shirt off and feeling my chest for a cut. Nothing.<p>

_The hell was that!_

I looked at the clock- 3:30am.

It was still a dream, but I still felt disgusted and violated.

I stood up from the bed and grabbed my cigarettes and lighter. I had to go outside for a smoke.

I walked out onto my hotel room's patio, sinking into the wicker furniture.

Looks like I'm going to be pretty fucking tired for that damn reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm probably not gonna finish this or write as much since I haven't gotten many reviews. I want to know if I should finish this. I get my motivation from you guys.**

**Thanks to Randomdreamsxx for beta reading and helping me figure the chapter out.**

I stood outside of the hotel staring up at the sign. This was it; the class reunion. The gang could be here.

_Hopefully not the slutty Anzu._

After taking a deep breath, I made my way inside to see my old classmates.

The hotel was all decorated and I wasn't even in the room where we were all supposed to meet yet. Someone came up to me with a huge grin asking if I needed help.

_Fuck off._

I smiled at him telling him I knew where I was going. The dude was obviously a creeper and probably didn't even work here.

I walked down the hall into a big room. A banner hung above the entrance; "Welcome back graduates!". There were tables set up all over with fancy table cloths and glasses. There was a big table with different kinds of food and drinks and plates and silverware.

_Hopefully some kind of alcohol would be served._

"Jou?" I turned to see someone fairly familiar. His brown hair covered his ears and he wore a muscle shirt. His arms were huge.

"It's me, Honda."

I could feel my eyes growing wide. "Hey buddy! How've you been?"

"Not bad! I won a second place medal in a body building contest."

I nodded my head, not sure what to say.

"Anyway, let's find a seat."

I followed Honda toward the back of the room, looking around to see if I could find Yuugi. No luck.

"So what have you been up to these few years?" We sipped our waters which were already sitting at every table.

"Well…I'm living in America publishing novels." I almost laughed at him. Honda's expression was priceless. He was definitely surprised.

"That's sweet dude. What kind of books are 'ya writing?"

"Romance…well more adventure but you can't have a good story with no romance, right?" I laughed at this. I'm sure Honda doesn't give a shit.

"Nice."

We sat there sipping on our drinks. This was different. Usually Honda and I would be shoving food in our mouths, trying to see who can finish first.

"I don't care! If you don't have the money I will not work on your case!" I turn to see spiky hair with different colors. I smiled.

"Yo, Yuugi!" I waved. He looked over at me with a half grin.

"I have important matters to attend. If you can't pay me for my services by tomorrow noon, you'll have to find another lawyer."

Yuugi's a lawyer? Who would have thought that'd ever happen?

"Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuugi sat down at our table. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Well," Honda started flexing his muscles, "You're looking at the second place champ in Tokyo's Body Building Contest!" I looked over to Yuugi who didn't seem interested at all.

"That's…great…but is that _really _what you're doing with your life, Honda?"

"What do you mean..?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Nothing." He turns to me. "What about you, Katsuya?"

_What the hell?_

Yuugi was never that formal with me.

"Well I'm living in America writing novels now." I played with my ponytail out of nervousness.

He studied me for a little as if he didn't believe me.

_Is this really my old best friend?_

"That's amazing! Who would have thought you'd end up so successful?" He patted me on the back. "I mean you had no idea what you wanted to do with your life."

I removed his hand from my back. This little fucker was beginning to piss me off.

"I'm a lawyer now. I'm making money as we speak!"

_I'm pretty sure you aren't, you piece of shit._

We heard a phone ringing. It was Yuugi's.

"Excuse me one second."

He walked away from the table, but I could still hear his conversation.

"No! We agreed on **five-thousand dollars. **I'm no pushover! If you don't want to pay that much then find a different lawyer. If you call me back trying to lower the price, I will make sure to sue your ass for harassment and you'll have no money to your name! Now, don't bug me ever again until you have the money!" Yuugi presses the end button fiercely and walks back to us.

"Sorry about that. Some people don't understand the real world and should be put into jail for thinking this place is only a fantasy."

I didn't know what to say to that. I looked over toward Honda who was playing with the ice in his cup of water.

Yuugi was a complete dick. I didn't wanna believe it. Was this the same kid I used to spend all my time with playing card games with and believed there was good in everyone? He couldn't be completely gone now, could he? There has to be some of the old Yuugi in there…not just this little asshole lawyer.

"So Yuugi…" I stammered a bit trying to figure out how to bring up the subject. "Whatever happened to your grandfather's game shop? I mean, since you always seemed you would always love games." I mocked his tone.

"Well I'm glad you brought that up. Seto Kaiba bought it. I could buy it back from him, but I don't have time to watch a silly game shop."

_Fuck you, you bastard!_

When I was about to say something, that slut bitch came in holding a young boy's hand screaming Yuugi's name.

I saw Yuugi roll his eyes. "Here we go again," he said quietly to himself but still loud enough that Honda and I could hear.

"You could at LEAST try and take care of YOUR son!" Anzu screamed, drawing attention to the table.

_Yuugi slept with that? Ew._

"I already sent you the check this month already. If you weren't such a lying whore about you being on birth control, I would've used a condom and we wouldn't have this…problem." He said curtly, looking at the little boy clutching onto Anzu's hand.

I looked over at Honda, who must have been ignorant to the rest of the world, who was staring at his reflection in the silver plate on the table.

This was pure fucking insanity.

I slid the chair back, got up, and quickly walked to the exit. I doubt they'd notice.

After riding down the elevator, I took out my pack of smokes and headed toward the doors.

Fuck, it's raining.

I hunched over outside fiddling with my lighter, trying to keep the cigarette dry.

_Is all of this really happening? Anzu's a slut, Yuugi's a dick and Honda…okay I'm not totally surprised. _

Memories from high school were ransacking my mind for the first time since leaving for America. And my damn cigarette wouldn't light.

"Fucking lighter…" I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt my arms being grabbed by someone. I looked up into icy blue eyes.

"If you weren't too worried about that cigarette, you wouldn't have almost bumped into me." That stupid ass smirk had my blood boiling already.

"Kaiba?" I thought of every single insult I've already called him, and ones I have yet to say. But no. I'll keep it cool.

"Well if it isn't the mutt?"

I smirked and thought of a comeback. "Well if it isn't the asshole who bought out the game shop. How's your life after destroying everyone else's?"

He frowned which was the last thing I expected.

"This isn't a conversation to have getting soaked in the rain for." He turns around and starts walking away.

I stood there watching him walk away toward the limo.

"Are you coming, mutt?"

I threw my cigarette onto the ground and followed him.

_Someone matured I see…_

The inside of the limo was nice. **Really nice.** Black leather interior, dimmed light blue lighting…I looked up and on the ceiling was a painted Blue-Eyes White Dragon to match into the lights.

_Typical._

"Wow. I really should get myself one of these…" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" Kaiba sat across from me, staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

"I said I'm getting one of these 'ya fuck."

Kaiba chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to afford this."

_You little_ _shit_. _You haven't seen me in years and you think you can judge?_

I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn't completely bite his fucking smug head off. "I'm pretty sure I can."

"Really now?"

"I'm as rich as you now, moneybags."

Kaiba stared at me _those damn eyes…_waiting for some kind of explanation. "Well I'm living in America now and writing books."

He says nothing for a while. "And?"

"That's…it."

"And people buy your shit?"

_Fuck you asshole!_

I decided to drop it and took out my pack of cigarettes. "Can I smoke in here?"

He nods his head and moves over to take one out of pack.

"You smoke?"

He chuckles again, takes my lighter and lights it. "Nope."

_Asshole._

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and I took a drag of my cigarette. I kept thinking about this "reunion". Everyone was so fucking different. They probably didn't even notice I left. Anzu sells herself, Honda is lost to his own muscles, and Yuugi was just a prick.

"So what's up with you buying Yuugi's game shop? You just always had to win against him didn't you? And the only way to do that was to put that family out of business."

Kaiba exhaled smoke and paused before answering. "I didn't just walk into his game shop and demanded the property. He sold it."

I was in the middle of taking a drag and I started coughing. "He what?" I said, gasping for air.

"We talked about the business plan before. His grandfather was getting too old to run it and needed to either live with a relative or assisted living-so Yuugi put him in a home. He didn't want the space and asked if I wanted to use it. I got more space for Kaiba Corp and he got enough money to start his own firm."

"Sheesh. He turned into a bigger asshole than you."

'At least he's doing something with his life other than writing books. Yuugi became a man of business-and I'm impressed."

I sulked back into the leather and took another drag. Well isn't Yuugi just so great? A prick who put his grandfather in a home and gave up his one passion to go practice law. He's a really great person, isn't he? Not me who gave up everything to pursue a dream I had since I was 17 and becoming a bestselling author in America. I guess that doesn't matter to anyone. I never should have come back.

I don't know if I'm jealous or just pissed.

_You're jealous._

That damn voice.

_You wanted to show everyone your success. But you were outshined once again by your once best friend. You wanted to show off-especially to Seto Kaiba that you were worth something; that you were worth his time and attention-other than only insulting each other. All because of those icy blue eyes._

"Aw is the puppy upset?"

I glared into those damn eyes.

"You really are upset, aren't you?" He gets up and sits next to me.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I came back to get away from my fucked up manager and to see the old gang. But it turns out that Anzu is a complete whore, Yuugi is a heartless bastard, and Honda is in love with his muscles and is as dumb as a box of rocks. I wanted to show everyone how successful I have become and here I am sitting with you in your fucking limo having an emotional breakdown."

The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of my old high school crush.

_Too late. _

I was staring at the floor of the limo, trying to calm myself down but I couldn't stop. I felt an arm move around my shoulders and being pulled into Kaiba's chest.

I turned and buried my face into his shoulder and held tightly on to his shirt.

I never thought the Seto Kaiba would be holding me like this.

"Sir, we have arrived at the mansion." I looked around, wondering where that voice came from. I noticed a little speaker right above the window. What's funny is that I didn't even know we were moving.

Kaiba lightly pushes me off of him and opens the door. "Are you going to come inside?"

I shook my head and followed him out of the limo and toward the mansion door. His mansion.

What in the hell am I getting myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews. They brought up the existence of chapter 4. Now this is a long chapter. But you'll thank us (Myself & RandomDreamsxx) in the end!**

* * *

><p>After shutting the door behind us, Kaiba walked to my side. Before any of us could say anything I saw a tall male with long dull black hair and blood shot eyes.<p>

_Mokuba?_

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaiba's tone was venomous.

"Out." He replied and walked toward the door.

"Where?" Kaiba placed his hand on the door so Mokuba couldn't leave.

Well, this was…different. Mokuba used to love his brother and I thought they were pretty damn close. Mokuba sure let himself go.

Mokuba laughed. "It's none of your business. I'm seventeen and can take care of myself. You should worry about your own life, not mine."

I stood there in shock. Did Mokuba really just stand up to his brother like that? This was embarrassing to watch.

Kaiba said nothing after moving out of Mokuba's way. He was a complete pushover. Heh, go Mokuba.

"So what happened between you two?" I asked, following Kaiba down a long foyer towards his kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kaiba asked curtly, ignoring my question.

_Must be a touchy subject…_

"I guess?"

He kept staring at me. Those damn eyes.

_You want him._

I ignored that voice and asked Kaiba for a beer.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm filthy stinking rich. You could have any kind of beverage you could dream of and you want…a can of beer?"

"Yup. You got a problem with that, money bags?"

He pretended not to hear me and walked to a window that, I guess, was from the kitchen.

"Could you give me a can of Budweiser and a glass of scotch?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be sure to bring it out soon."

I don't understand why he can't get his own shit. He still loved ordering people around. Ass.

"You'd want to try some of the scotch I have. Once you try it, you'll never want to drink those disgusting beer cans again," he said after we sat down at a large dining table with a lacy white table cloth covering the wood.

"I'm pretty sure I won't," I murmured, taking a cigarette out of my pack.

"You know smoking cuts your life in half."

I looked over toward the jackass across of me.

_A jackass you want to fuck._

Shut the **fuck** up!

"You know being a cranky asshole makes you age faster." I grinned at my comeback.

He gave me a look I didn't quite understand. "By the way I don't want you smoking in here. I don't need this place stinking of cigarettes."

"Fine," I spat and sat up, walking toward the door. I slammed the door behind me and lit up the cigarette. One thing I could thank Kaiba for was having a canopy. Fuck you, rain!

After a few minutes I heard the door open up and Kaiba walked outside, holding two drinks; a can of beer and a glass. Fancy asshole.

"Here." Kaiba thrust the beer into my free hand. "While you're at it, take a sip of this." He held a fancy looking glass away from my lips. I took a sip. This shit was fantastic!

"It's okay. I've tasted better," I lied. I didn't want him thinking he was right all the time.

He said nothing and grabbed my cigarette from between my fingers and took a drag.

_He looks a lot sexier with a cigarette in his hand._

No he doesn't.

_You want him._

No I don't.

_Don't deny it._

While arguing with my thoughts, my phone rang.

"Katsuya, you need to keep me updated with what you're doing! I have not heard from you since the last time we talked! Have you started anything new? I need you-"

"Can I call you later?" I'm so sick of Kane. He's such a dumb fuck and needs to stop worrying about shit that doesn't matter at the moment. "I'm still at the reunion." I took a sip of my Budweiser. Fantastic. There was silence before Kane answered. "Please call me back Katsuya, this is your future…"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. See 'ya." I hung up before he could say anything else. I'm so sick of this asshole.

"Manager," I answered Kaiba, even though he didn't look the least bit interested.

"You're a liar." He took another drag of **my** cigarette. I decided to light another one up because I didn't feel like fighting with him.

"Where are you staying?" Him asking that question was a little shocking. I looked over at him and wasn't sure if I should answer or not.

"The Prince Garrett hotel."

"Are you okay to go back?"

At first I was confused by the question but remembered my embarrassing break down in the limo.

_Tell him you want to stay here. __**You want him. **__Stay here and seduce him._

"I…uhm…You mind if I stay here? I'm not in the mood to go back tonight."

After putting out my cigarette, Kaiba opened the door and walked back inside. _He could have at least said something_. Confused, I followed him inside and dropped off our empty drinks on the table.

I followed him upstairs and looked around the corner, seeing him talking to a maid.

_This rich asshole even has maids. _

At least I don't go around flaunting my money and clean up my own shit. I can't believe this jerk even knew how to get dressed by himself.

Kaiba walked over to me and told me to follow the maid to my room. She was cute. She couldn't have been taller than five feet. Short blonde hair tied back into two pigtails behind her head and big blue eyes. Kind of quiet, but she had a cute smile.

_You know that's not what you want_.

She opened a big wooden door to reveal a large teal room with wooden furniture to match the door. I looked over to my right and there was a large wooden desk with an ashtray and a computer.

"Mr. Kaiba had us compensate for you to work while you stayed here with us. You must be a great writer, Mr. Katsuya." The maid said in a small voice. She left the room with a bow and a warm smile.

I smiled back at her then looked back over at the desk. Did moneybags really go through the trouble of getting a computer and an ashtray for me to work? Heh. Well while it's here might as well use it.

I took a seat in the chair which turned out to be really comfortable, turned on the computer, and lit up a cigarette. Damn rain…it was really pouring now and the rain pattering loudly against the window was distracting. Oh well.

* * *

><p>I sat back in the chair proudly and lit a cigarette. This has got to be the best shit I've ever written. Maybe Kane would actually be satisfied with me if he saw this.<p>

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting _oh no…_and then a loud boom of thunder shortly afterwards. The lights flickered and then the room went dark.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down on the desk. "SON OF A BITCH!" Now my hand hurts.

I stood at the desk holding my hand, and then slumped back down on the chair. Fuck. I really need to start saving my shit.

I heard my door open up and looked over to see Kaiba walking into my room holding a flashlight. "Are you alright?" He held the flashlight up to my face.

Stop shining that light in my eyes you dick.

"Yeah. I just lost all my shit I was working on though."

He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me, but he did lower the flashlight so it shown on the floor. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and then another clash of thunder followed.

"So thanks for the computer so I could work. I wasn't expecting you to-"He started walking over to me, dropped the flashlight on the floor, grabbed my face and shoved his lips against mine.

What the fuck does he think he's doing?

_You want it. Go for it. _

My lips were automatically moving with his.

_You've wanted this since high school, right? There's nothing wrong with it._

Kaiba's tongue parted my lips and made its way into my mouth. Instead of tasting like the Scotch he drank earlier, he tasted like mint.

My heart ached, but in a good way. This felt different than with Kane; I was completely sober and enjoying it.

One of his hands moved from my face and trailed its way down my shirt to my crotch, lightly rubbing my cock to life.

My arms which were currently at my sides moved their way up and wrapped around his neck. Our tongues fought for dominance and in the end, he won.

These pants were getting unbelievably tight and I needed to get them off soon.

_Touch him. You want to._

I listened to that voice and unzipped Kaiba's pants, freeing his hard cock.

_And I thought Kane was big._

Our kiss became deeper as I began stroking him. I heard him groan into my mouth so I sped up.

I broke the kiss to give him something better. I kissed his lips, moved down to his chin and started lightly kissing his neck, nibbling on the side until I heard a light groan.

I started unbuttoning his collar and every other button after that while laying open kissing down his body.

My knees finally touched the ground. Instead of taking all of him into my mouth at once, I decided to tease him. I lightly brushed my fingers on the underside of his dick and smiled with satisfaction when I heard a small groan.

I licked the head of his penis a few times. I purposely only took half of what I could into my mouth until I heard an irritated sigh. Deciding to end my tease, I took his full length into my mouth, pumping the rest that I couldn't fit.

_Look at you. You're actually on your knees in front of this bastard. You really are his dog._

And he's my master.

I felt myself being pulled up by my hair. My cock twitched at the pain. Who knew hair pulling could turn me on this much?

He grabbed my ass and scooped me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He roughly threw me onto the bed and my face hit the pillow.

Kaiba climbed on top of me, grinding his hips against me.

This felt good, beyond good. I can't even begin to describe this unbelievable feeling.

He slid his body up against mine, his chest touching my back. I felt Kaiba's hand trailing up my shirt, yanking at the fabric. Eventually he ripped my shirt off.

"I liked that fucking shirt," I shouted.

"Shut up, mutt." I felt his chest against my bare back and his chin trailing up my body. I felt his breathing in my ear. The next thing I knew, his teeth were sinking into the back of my neck.

I tried biting my lip as hard as I possibly could, but the effort was impossible. I moaned slightly which only led him to start sucking and biting harder.

I couldn't handle it anymore and despite myself, I said, "Please…"

He paused and whispered in my ear, "Please what?" He started nibbling at my neck again.

I knew what he wanted me to say. Goodbye pride. "Please master."

I could just see that asshole smirk of his.

His lips lightly touched my ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

My whole body twitched. I felt his hands move down my back, around my waist, and to the front of my stomach. His fingers lightly grazed the inside of my pants line before unbuttoning my jeans. He jerked my hips upward.

Fuck this.

I managed to turn around and push him off me and quickly climbed on top of him, grabbing his wrists. I grinded my hips against his, rubbing our cocks together.

I felt his leg lift up onto my thigh. Damn, that moneybags. I moaned.

The next thing I know, Kaiba's on top of me again.

"I ought to punish the dog that jumped at his master." I shuddered at the comment.

He holds my wrists together with his one strong hand and I hear him ruffling around. He must be taking his pants off. This feels awfully familiar and I don't like it.

_This isn't with that psycho. You'll enjoy it._

I felt one slick finger enter me followed by another one. He pumped his fingers repeatedly until he pulled out.

I bit my lip for the upcoming feeling, but wasn't expecting it to be this rough so fast, but this pain felt incredible.

He thrust into me harder each time. I moved my hips with his in a perfect sync. He moved faster to the point where I couldn't match up with his speed. He dug his nails into my hips, scratching me in the process, and holding me still. He thrust into me one last time, harder than ever before, until I finally released.

I felt him fill me. That. Dick. Didn't even tell me. Whatever.

Damn, I need a cigarette.

I felt Kaiba lay down on the bed next to me. I go to stand, and he wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me down next to him.

"Stay."

That was enough to keep me beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we hope you enjoyed! We wanted to know if you readers out there want us to rewrite an addition to this chapter but in Kaiba's point of view. If we get at least 10 yeses we'll rewrite the chapter.<strong>

**We'll be posting chapter 5 with or without the additional chapter soon! The more reviews the better of course :D**


	5. Kaiba's POV

**Hey everyone! RandomDreamsxx and I finally wrote Kaiba's POV. Sorry it took us over a month to complete this chapter, we got...distracted i guess you could say. We will try to get the next chapter up ASAP**

**We made our own account. Just look up AxelxRoxas0119**

* * *

><p><em>The mutt shut the door behind us. Before getting to the counter for our drinks, Mokuba walks by.<em>

"_Where the hell are you going?" I asked with more coldness in my voice than I wanted to._

"_Out." I walked in front of him to place my hand on the door so he wouldn't be able to leave. _

_He's nothing but a druggie anymore. I should just kick him out. I'm not completely oblivious to what he does._

"_Where," I asked, placing my hand on the door so he couldn't leave._

"_It's none of your business. I'm seventeen and can take care of myself. You should worry about your own life, not mine." _

_This was embarrassing for the mutt to see. I couldn't do anything except move away to let him leave. I didn't want to suffocate him, but at the same time I miss my little brother; the one who looked up to me all those years ago._

"_So what happened between you two?" _

_I wish I knew. I couldn't bring myself to actually answer the question. If I did, I'd become emotional like the damn mutt did in the limo. He doesn't need to see that side of me. No one does._

_I needed to change the subject. "Do you want anything to drink?"_

"_I guess?" It's a yes or no answer…_

_I kept staring at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He's changed so much. He's more mature than how he used to be and isn't as easily roweled up. Even if his appearance only changed subtly, there's just something about the mutt now that makes him…attractive. Really attractive. _

"_A beer." Beer? Of all things he would choose to drink, why would he choose what the help drinks? _

_I couldn't stop myself. "I'm filthy stinking rich. You could have any kind of beverage you could dream of and you want…a can of beer?"_

"_Yup. You got a problem with that, money bags?"_

_I turned toward the ordering window, smiling a bit. Typical mutt. "Could you give me a can of Budweiser and a glass of scotch?"_

"_Yes, sir. I'll be sure to bring it out soon."_

_As we waited for our drinks, I looked back over at Jou. He looked either agitated or just restless. What was it about him now that just made him so…_

_I had to break the silence._

"_You'd want to try some of the scotch I have. Once you try it, you'll never want to drink those disgusting beer cans again." I lead him over to the dining table._

"_I'm pretty sure I won't," He pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Little bitch. He looks a lot sexier with a cigarette in his hand._

_I need to get a grip on myself. No. He should just put the cigarette out. I'm not having my dining hall smelling like cigarettes._

"_You know smoking cuts your life in half." Anything to put it out._

"_You know being a cranky asshole makes you age faster."_

_I love the way he can stand up to me. Most people either just agree with what I say or just listen to me without question. Except for Jou._

"_By the way I don't want you smoking in here. I don't need this place stinking of cigarettes." _

"_Fine!" He spat, got up and headed for the door. I didn't think he needed nicotine that badly. I glanced over at the large clock mounted above the ordering window. It was starting to get late. I assume he'd want to spend the night here…_

_I'll have a maid prepare a room for him. There's plenty of guest rooms and I can have one of the spare computers be put into his room, after all he is very successful. _

"_Sir?" I looked up and saw Alyssa standing next to me with the tray of drinks. "I have the drinks for you and your…guest."_

_I grabbed the two drinks off of the tray. "Actually Alyssa I have another job for you. Prepare the guest bedroom next to mine for Jou. Also, take one of the spare computers and have that installed in the room." _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_He's an American author."_

_She smiled slightly, bowed and left the room. I picked up the drinks and went outside, to find Jou standing on the patio smoking a cigarette._

"_Here." I gave him his can of disgusting beer. "And while you're at it, take a sip of this." I gave him my glass of scotch._

_I watched him, eager to see his expression after he tasted it. I saw his eyes lighten up and I smirked. _

"_It's okay. I've tasted better." _

_He's a liar. I knew he liked it. Dick. I leaned over and grabbed the cigarette from his hand and took a drag._

_There were a few moments of silence, and once again I found myself not being able to take my eyes off of him. He's just…_

_Jou's phone rang and he answered it. I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, only that it sounded like frantic yelling. _

"_Can I call you later? I'm still at the reunion." I smirked and took another drag of the cigarette, and I heard more incoherent yelling on the other hand. _

"_Yeah, Yeah. I know. See 'ya." He looked over at me sheepishly and I gave him a look, wondering who it was that called. _

"_Manager." _

"_You're a liar." I took another drag of the cigarette. It didn't sound like a boss or manager. It sounded like an overprotective lover or a crazy ex._

_I had to ask him where he was staying though. I swallowed, actually a little nervous about his answer. But I just decided to be blunt about it. "Where are you staying?"_

_It took a moment for him to answer. "The Prince Garrett Hotel."_

_Wow. The mutt really must be making money to afford a room at the Prince Garrett. I couldn't think of anything else to say to bring up the thought of him staying here for the night. "Are you alright to go back?"_

_A few moments passed again before he answered. "I…uhm…You mind if I stay here? I'm not in the mood to go back tonight."_

_I smiled at his answer and got up to go inside, Jou following me. I went up the steps and stopped Alyssa in the hallway and told her that Jou was definitely staying for the night._

_The thought of the mutt staying the night? I bit my lip and walked over to him. I needed to be alone._

"_Alyssa will show you to your room." Jou looked over at my blonde maid and I walked off toward my room._

* * *

><p><em>That stupid dog! His stupid blonde hair and stupid brown eyes! That damn attitude and sticking up to me! I fucking hate it!<em>

_I should just try to ignore it and carry on like a normal night. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. As I began brushing, I couldn't taste the mint of the toothpaste or its texture. The only thing running through my mind was that damn dog coming into my mouth. I spit it out. Fuck._

_I walked over to my bed. Maybe I just need to sleep it off. I laid on my bed, trying to shut my eyes. Every time I did the mutt would make its way into my mind. Fuck! _

_I couldn't shake the image of the mutt coming into my bed and climbing onto of me, holding my wrists down. And me eventually pounding into him._

_My hand trailed down my body to unzip my pants. I quickly took them off followed by my boxers. I roughly grabbed my already hard cock and began pumping myself imagining it was Jou._

_I don't know how long I've been laying there, but I was interrupted by him shouting. I'm not happy that I had to get up near my release, I noticed the room was dark and my digital clock was out, and I grabbed a flashlight to investigate Jou's shouting._

_I quickly dressed myself and made my way over to Jou's room, still unable to shake the erotic thoughts running through my head._

_I entered his room, holding the flashlight up to his face. "Are you alright?" _

_I knew he answered me, but my mind couldn't process his words. Something about losing his work._

_I lowered the flashlight after realizing I was blinding him. He started saying something else, but there was only one thing on my mind. I couldn't stand it anymore. Knowing he was actually working and seeing how he was so dedicated to his work was more than I could take. _

_Lightning lit up the room and thunder quickly followed. I dropped the flashlight onto the floor and without hesitation, I walked over toward him, grabbed his face and attacked his lips before he could say a word._

_To my surprise, he didn't resist. But kissing isn't nearly enough. I needed to taste him._

_I shoved my tongue inside of his mouth. Budweiser. Disgusting._

_I felt myself getting harder and I started throbbing. I couldn't resist. I took one of my hands away from his face and trailed down his body, and started rubbing him through his jeans until I felt his bulge growing through his pants. I was impressed._

_His hands trailed up my sides and wrapped around my neck. His tongue was pressing itself against mine, but there's no way this mutt could try to overpower me._

_I felt him move his hands back down my body and unzip my pants. He pressed his lips closer into mine and started stroking me. His touch felt like electricity up my spine. I gently groaned and he sped up._

_He pulled his mouth away from mine, lightly kissing my chin, moving down to the side of my neck and nibbling._

_He unbuttoned my collar and every other button after that, leaving open kisses down my body. Every place he touched me felt hot._

_He was finally kneeling in front of my cock. I couldn't believe the dog was actually on his knees. It's about damn time. I stopped myself from saying anything. I'll never admit to him that I was scared he'd stop what he was doing if I even brought anything up about being his master._

_I thought he was going to take all of me at once, but instead he touched the underside of my dick._

_I groaned. I didn't want to, but my mouth had a mind of its own. I could already see that smile forming on his lips._

_After a few moments of more teasing, I let out an irritated sigh. If he was going to give me head, then he should do it, not have me waiting around._

_My sigh was a good idea. I could feel the heat of his mouth and the wet of his tongue covering my dick and his hand pumping the rest of me. _

_I will never admit out loud, at least no more than a groan, that what he's doing feels good._

_I couldn't take standing here and feeling no body heat between us. I grabbed him by the hair, harder than necessary, but I didn't care._

_I grabbed his ass and scooped him up. I couldn't wait to pound into that._

_I made sure to throw him face first onto the bed._

_I slid on top of him, making sure to grind my hips against his. My cock kept twitching. This couldn't be real._

_I slid up him until my chest touched his back._

_After a few moments of yanking at his shirt, I had to rip it off. I hope he didn't like that shirt too much. _

_As if he read my mind, he yelled, "I liked that fucking shirt!"_

_I pressed my bare chest against his soft, warm skin "Shut up, Mutt." It's just a shirt after all._

_I trailed my way up to his ear started to breathe into his ear. I grinned at my tease and started sinking my teeth into his neck._

_I heard him moan and I smirked. I couldn't stop myself. I started biting and sucking even harder all over his neck. He tasted so fucking good._

"_Please…" His voice was raspy. The mutt couldn't handle it anymore. He's a dog begging me to stop._

"_Please what?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling his at his neck lightly until I got the one answer I wanted out of him._

"_Please master." My grin became bigger and electricity surged through me. Damn right. He's my dog and I'm his master. I couldn't handle it anymore._

_I moved my face closer to his until my lips slightly touched his ear and I whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." _

_I felt his body twitch from under me and slid my hands down his back down to his waist, lightly teasing the top of his pants line before unbuttoning his jeans. _

_I went to move his hips upwards, but he managed to flip himself over and get on top of me, pinning my wrists down and started grinding his dick against my own._

_No._

_I lifted my leg onto his thigh and eventually wrestled him back to being underneath me. Was he really trying to do what I thought he was? I don't think so. I'm the master. _

"_I ought to punish the dog that jumped at his master." He wants to jump at me? Fine then he's going to get what he wants. _

_I pinned his wrists down with my one hand and used my free hand to slide his jeans and boxers down first then my own. _

_I sucked on my first two fingers and then entered him with one finger then a second one, and began pumping him. Slow at first then faster. _

_I pulled out my fingers and then thrust my cock into him. My thrusts became harder and more intense each time. His moans filled the room and I started going faster._

_We were in perfect sync with each other for a while, then I guess I reached a speed too fast for him to keep up with me. He wasn't going to just give up on me now. _

_I grabbed his bare hips and held him still so I could thrust into him one last time._

_I came inside him, knowing that me filling him would surely piss him off somehow._

_I grew unbelievably tired and laid down. I wrapped my arms around Katsuya when I felt him beginning to get up and pulled him down beside me._

_I heard myself saying stay even though I didn't want to say it out loud. _

_He stayed beside me and I fell into a deep sleep, holding him beside me._


End file.
